The First Vampire
by LoveDontMeanAThing
Summary: Isabelle is the first vampire, but her one weakness? Well is not having a mate. Follow her road to Twilight's own Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

As a child my mother would read my fairytails and I would dream that I would become the princess that found her prince and lived happily ever after. Well lets just say my story to my happily ever after is far from over.

You see my name Isabelle Mae, my last name has long past eluded my memory, so I go by Whitlock. Don't ask me why it just came to me one day. You see I am a vampire, a very very old vampire. As far as I know I am the first. You see I was born this way, there are two different kinds of vampires I made them both.

The first is the vampire from books the ones with fangs, crosses and stakes kill them, sun light burns them, and garlic is a big no no. The second is a vampire type that can walk in the day light, just not in the direct sunlight for they sparkle, they don't have fangs, and the only way to kill them is to rip them up and burn the peaces. You see each species has characteristis that I have. I have fangs but can walk in the day light without sparkling or burning up. Really I can't die. But we all have a weakness...the need for a mate.

But now I am coming back into this world because I hate how my children are acting and it's time for me to show them that there is a reason to fear the things that go bump in the night.

As I walk through the streets of Italy I smell out my children, and realize it isn't Stephen and Vladimer running the world like it was when I left, which could only mean that the humans no longer know that vampires actually exist.

I find the castle that I had built for my two favorite sons and filled with day walkers as I call them. I walk right in and find a human at a desk.

"I want to talk to the vampires in charge here." I say gently.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks, as if I should know better.

Instead of saying anything I reach my mind link out to see if any of these day walkers will know who I am. I find one and I link with his mind.

"Hello my child, I need your help. My name is Isabelle, I am the vampire Goddess."

"Hello my name is Caius, where are you my lady?" Says my loyal son

"Well Cauis I am in your castle, dealing with a very ungreatful human."

Not even before that sentence is completely out he is standing in front of me with the toothest grin I have ever seen.

"Hello my child, May you please show me to who is in charge here?" I ask, well kissing his cheek.

"Yes my lady, right this way. It actually is placed in the hands of three kings to rule the vampires now...I am one of the three."

"Not that I am not greatful for you my son, but why are my two sons not in charge? They were awaiting my return so that I could take back this world."

"Well you see my lady the world has changed the humans no nothing about us and they had to be removed they we trying to take over the world and destroy the human race. Stephen even had a human mate, that is just unnatural."

As he says that I look at him and wonder what has happened to the world. It was never wrong for a human to be with a vampire. And we ruled the world and well we did there were no wars. Sure we had human servents but they could come and go as they pleased.

"We have a lot to talk about, now bring me to the other kings."

(Skipping the interview and talking to the three other kings)

**1 year later**

As I sat at my thrown I began to think how I was going to turn this world back to the way it was before, to the way that it ran before my long sleep.

Then it came to me...I would have to visit every country I could talk to each leader and go through the punches so to speak, instead of going all terriost and just taking over.

"Stephen! Please come here." I all but yell.

"Yes mother, how may I help you?" He asks

"I have somethings to do around the world and I am leaving you and your two brothers in charge do you think you can handle that?" I ask

"Yes mother Caius, Damen, and I can handle it. But I think you should bring someone with you." He says with concern.

I think it through and I know why he would be concerned, but I can not risk any of my children. So I tie up the loose ends and decide that America would be a good start for me.

**On the Treaty Line **

As I sign my name on the treaty with the wolves, I start looking at them all and I think if they weren't all dog like I would be bery intrested in the one named Jacob.

"Haha, I'll admit you are smokin' for a vamp" He says well laughing.

"Oh lord, I said that out loud? I don't mean to offend anyone." I say

"For a vampire you really don't stink..." Says Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight.**

**Sorry it took me forever to post again, alot can happen in three years. But I am making a promise to update at least once a week.**

Chapter 2

Sam, the wolf pack, and the elders gave me permission to cross over the treaty line and in return I told them that my house was open to them and would have a fridge stocked with all the best foods.

It was a win win they got food and I got eye candy.

They also told me that a coven of seven vampires live in this little town and that they call themselves a family. I was so happy about that...the one issue. They feed from animals, I mean even if they didn't want to kill they could get blood bags. Animal blood makes you weak. And weakness is not aloud in my children.

But anyway, I had no desire to go to high school, besides I think it would be hard to pass as a high school student. So I decided that I would work at the Library I have always loved to read. I even wrote a book or two in my time. Under a pen name of course.

At the Store

I was shopping for food for the wolf pack when I ran into the first member of the vampire family.

"Oh! Excuse me I didn't see you there. I am just shopping for my kids." And then she looked up.

"Oh!" She looks around and whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "You should follow me home, my mate, the coven leader would like to speak with you if you are going to be staying here for awhile. You know it is our territory after all."

I smerked at her. "Why of course you are right. I am Isabelle by the way. I have no problem follow you but I hope bringing friends with me is okay. When you've been around as long as I have you know to never go into a coven alone."

She smiles a smile that would be discribed as motherly. Well sweety I am older that you, you're not my mother. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I almost didn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh, of course dear bring your whole coven. There are seven of us. Oh! How rude of me I am Esme."

In My Truck

As I climb into my truck I pull out my cell phone to call my "coven".

"Hey Belle. What's up? Get into trouble already?"

"Very funny Jacob. I ran into Esme Cullen at the store. She wants me to come to their house and I..."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO THAT LEECH DEN ALONE!"

"Now Jacob if you had let me finsh talking before you allowed your panties to get in a twist you would know that I was asking if you and the pack would meet me there. She did tell me to bring my WHOLE coven. Hahaha" I really couldn't stop laughing at this plan of mine.

"You know what? One: sorry for interrupting you. Two: I will go to Sam's now and tell him. See you in ten Belle."

The Wolf Pack. JPOV

"Sam Sam, Sam where are you?" I yell.

"Jacob what's wrong? Is the pack alright? Belle?" I swear all Sam does is worry, but I guess that is all apart of being the Alpha.

"Everyone is alrught. But Belle ran into Esme Cullen at the store, and was told she has to meet the coven. Belle was told to bring here coven, so Belle called me and wanted to know if we would be her 'coven'." I had to laugh because this is awesome.

Sam smirks a little, I know he wants to laugh but that wouldn't be very Alpha like. Another reason not to be Alpha always got to be serious.

"Alright Jacob you round up the pack and we'll go right away." I could just tell Sam thought this was going to be as much fun and I think it is gonna be.

Inside the Cullen House EmPOV

Esme called and said we were going to have a couple guests over. She ran into a female vampire at the store and told her to come meet us.

I heard Esme's car followed by a truck...but then I heard it the wolves were coming for us. This female vampire had to wreck this for us. They I heard Esme scream.

"NOOOO! SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE RULES YET!.

BPOV

I heard Esme scream, and then I saw the wolves. Sam and Jacob came right up to me and licked my hand.

"Ew boys! What did I tell you? No matter how cute you are in wolf form I don't do drool." They all let out a wolfy laugh. They I heard a male voice that had to be heaven sent.

"Why the hell aren't they trying to eat you?"

But all I could think of is how handsome he is, well except for the yellow eyes. Jacob's wolf laughs and I know I said that out loud.

Shaking my head I say "I really need a brain to mouth filter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own twilight**

**Inside the Cullen house**

It was a little awkward after my comment about handsome's eyes. I really should learn what his name is. And learn why they don't feed on humans.

Then handsome spoke again ***sigh*** "So why weren't you being eaten by the wolves and where is your coven?"

"Emmett that is rude just jumping into the questions. I raised you better than that." Emmett his name is Emmett. As Esme said this you could see he felt bad.

"Oh Esme it's really okay, I don't kind answering your questions and telling you my story as long as you return the favor." I say well winking at Emmett.

"Of course dear, would you like to start?"

"Oh! Yes I'll start I am Isabelle Mae. I don't have a last name. You see I have been a vampire for a very long time. I don't feed on animals, just human blood bags." They looked surprised at that. "But don't worry the wolf pack know and they don't care. I secretly think it's because they all think I am hot." I say well running my hand down my body and again winking at Emmett. "Now I consider the pack a part of my coven, I decided I need a break so I took off by myself for a little while. My coven is surprisingly large." Jacob comes in the door laughing at my last comment.

"Surprisingly large Belle? Ha. Wait till I call your boys tonight and tell them that one. What do you think Sam? Is Belle's coven surprisingly large?" Sam just laughs and shakes his head.

"Leave her be Jacob, you remember what happened the last time you messed with Belle." Sam walks over and kisses my temple.

"See Ma I got your back always.

"I know you do Sam."

I heard everyones story after that. When I heard Edward's mate Rosalie's story I wanted to travel back and time and stop it from happening. But I know she wouldn't be who she is today and she wouldn't have saved handsome from the bear attack.

Carlisle spoke for the first time "So Miss. Belle I know I should never ask a lady about her age but how old are you?"

Really that's the question he is going to start with. I look over at the wolf pack and they all start laughing. Quil is laughing so hard he is rolling all over the floor. I love at Esme and whisper how sorry I was for them acting like animals. She just smiles and waves it off.

How in the world do I tell these vampires that I am the reason the exist, most vampires are fine with that fact. But others hate me for it. I don't think I could handle their hate.

"Well Carlisle I don't think you realize how loaded that question is. I just want you all to have an open mind and remember I didn't choose this life and people human or vampire get lonely." Sam came and sat at my right, Jacob at my left, Quil sat in front of my legs, and Embry behine me. They were protecting me and I loved them for that.

Embry spoke for the first time and brought a smile to my face. "It's okay sexy we got you back."

"Well Carlisle you see I am the first vampire. I made both species."

EmPOV

Hot stuff say what!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I work 11-7 tonight so I may not update tomorrow I do need sleep lol. **

**Once again I do not own twilight.**

**EmPov**

When she told Carlisle he asked a loaded question I thought she was maybe five hundred years old not the first vampire, but now as I look at her I see it. She has chocolate brown eyes, a pink tint to her cheaks, and she has slight fangs. However, that would only explain how she is like the night walkers not us cold ones.

"So if you are the first vampire and made all of us, what makes you like us cold ones? You look alot more like the night walkers." At my comment her smile turned to a frown. What had I said?

"Well dear Emmett the night walkers only have my physical apperence, I glow in the sunlight, not a sparkle I know. I also have skin so tough that even you couldn't rip it apart. I heard cold ones say their skin is like granite, well mine would be like diamonds. And the only thing that can cut diamonds are other diamonds. I can't die from a stake or cross. Garlic..."She licks her lips in a way that makes me want to just push her up against the closest wall and make her lips mine. I shake my head to get those thoughts out so I can hear what she is saying.

"...well I can eat garlic without dying. So I would say I am more like cold ones that you think. But I would advise you to reframe from insulting my children, because Emmett like me night walkers are stronger than the strongest cold one, faster than the fastest cold one, and like me could kill you before you knew what hit you. I think you're hot for an animal muncher, but like any good parent I will kill for my children." The pack moved closer to her again but I got the feeling it was for my protection not her's.

Edward spoke next for what felt like the first time all night. "Why did you make vampires? Take our souls away?"

"You have to much self hatred Edward, you have a soul and won't go to hell for feeding on humans. How many slips has your coven had as a whole? You know why? Because you are weak to the thirst by feeding on animals. Even a vegan takes iron pills, you know why? Come on Carlisle you're the doctor. Well I'll answer for you because without it they would become weak and die. All over you tell me what they smell outside the house." We all take a deep breath and we look confused because we smell nothing.

"I can smell a human rock clinbing ten miles from here, a deer giving birth to her fawn, and a mountain lion teaching her cub to hunt. And that is just with smell, no hearing. But the wolves would love for you to keep eating animals, you want to know why? Because they could kill you faster than they could one human drinking vampire. Your self hatred Edward is because you are not allowing your body the nutriants it needs to survive. You asked why I made vampires and the answer is because after seeing every family member and friend die I became lonely so I made myself a child who became a night walker. I wanted one who I could walk with during the day so I made a cold one. So Edward I want you to live alone for 1,000 years and turn no one for company. And finally Edward to say that vampires have no soul would be to say that I do not have one. I was born Edward, but was I born without a soul?" Everyone was silent after her speech, all of us processing what she had just said.

"But to feed on humans causes me to feel such pain, I feel their pain, fear, and saddness." I lokked at Jasper with pity in my eyes.

She looked at Jasper for what felt like an hour, but was just a few seconds. She cracked a smile. "You're an empath Jasper, make them feel something else. Or better yet drink blood out of a blood bag."

She just said it like it was the easiest thing in the world and with that little smirk. And than it hit me.

"You think I am hot?" She just smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPov**

I just looked at Emmett for a second, "Is that all you got from everything I just said?"

He smiles and nods his head, "I got everything you said doll, but what I care about is that you think I am hot." I just smirk.

"Now Emmett just cause I think you are hot doesn't mean anything is going to happen, like I said you're an animal muncher. And 'doll' I don't do animal munchers." Jacob and Quil start laughing their asses off. Emmett growls at them.

"You've been teasing me all night with the winks, rubbing your hand down your body, and licking your lips. You want me just as much as I want you. So dolllll what do I got to do to get you." I look at Leah and nod my head, she knows what I want. I look at everyone and see confusion that turns to understanding when she walks back in.

She hands me three blood bags, I throw one at Emmett, "Drink and you can have me for as long as you want me Handsome, don't drink and I am walking out of this door and never turning back around. You choose." I didn't show it on my face, but I was so afraid that he wouldn't drink. Carlisle had them all believing human blood drinking was wrong. Sam sensed my fear because he put his hand on my upper back in support.

EmPov

What the hell do I do now? Do I drink or not? I looked at everyone around me some shocked, others sad. I then looked up at Belle's face and I saw a flash of fear in her eyes and I knew I would do anything to keep her happy forever. I looked down at the blood bag and back up at Belle.

"Do I just bite into it or do I heat it up? I mean cold blood never tastes good." She giggles.

"You'll be fine just bite into the bag or rip a corner off and dump it into you mouth."

I look at the blood bag again for just a second I decide that biting into it would do just fine. As the blood touches my tongue I realize just what I have been missing, I can't help the moan that slips from me, the bag was empty to soon. I looked up and Belle smiled, she walked up to me and handed me two more bags. I knew that if it had been anyone else I would have torn them apart.

After I finished the blood bags I feel one hundred times stronger, I smell things I have never smelt before, see things that I have never seen before, and then I look at Belle with knew eyes.

"Thank you Belle I have never felt this good before. I will never feed from animals again!"

She smiled and walked up to me. "I told you you could have me for as long as you want me, what shall we do?"

I smirked at her and grabbed her hips, "Oh, doll I have an idea or two."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own twilight and no lemons in this chapter but they are coming soon promise. I am hoping this chapter is a little longer than the last few.**

**BPov**

He smirked at me and grapped my hips, "Oh, doll I have an idea or two." I could not wait to find out what those ideas were, but his family had to go an ruin the moment with their high and mighty attitude.

"Look at what you did to my son, you made him drink human blood! You made him break the treaty with the wolves! WE CAN NEVER LIVE HERE AGAIN BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GO AND BE SELFISH!." Who knew calm ol' Carlisle had a temper. The pack started to growl and advance on Carlisle. They really don't handle me being threatened in anyway, it was acutally really cute of them. OH! I should stop them.

"Now now there is no need for that guys, he just doesn't realise he misunderstood the treaty. Or well that the times are different. Now back off." The pack slowly backs away from Carlisle but they are still growling, and I don't think I could get them to stop if I wanted to. Honestly I don't think I want to, the fear in high and mighty Carlisle's eyes was just to entertaining. Even Emmett was tryimg to hold in his laughter. "Carlisle no where in the treaty does it say you can't drink from blood bags, why? Because they did not have blood bags back then. So you now know that Emmett did not break the treaty. As for me being selfish, I am not selfish at all. You think me selfish because I want my mate at his full strenght? Because I want him healthy? Are you saying you want him weak and ill? Because according to vampire law hurting ones mate is punishable by death. And don't think because the wolves protect me I am weak, because Carlisle I am anything but. I could kill you without leaving this spot, or lifting a finger. Besides from what I hear from my son Caius you aren't that much of a fighter. And who do you think trained him?"

I started walking toward Carlisle and just looked at him for a moment, I turn my head in a lupine manner. And I actually understood. "You know Carlisle I didn't understand where Edward got his hate for his vampire life, but now that I look upon you I understand where...from you. I will not kill you because that would hurt my mate, and I will not keep him from talking and seeing you. But know this town is not big enough for you and I, someone will end up hurt. So will be heading home to the Volturi." I then looked at Emmett who had sadness in his eyes, I give him a sad smile. "My handsome mate you are more than welcome to join me but if you wish to stay here with your family I do understand. I know the importance of family."

He looked surprised at me, "Why would you think I would not going with you doll? I would follow you to the end of the earth and onto the next one. I am just so disappointed in knowing that the man I saw as a father in this life would call you selfish." He shakes his head and heads upstairs, to gather his clothes I assume.

Jasper and Alice look at each other for a moment, then nod. "We would like ta go with ya darlin' if that's okay. I don not like ta be judged for my life choices and if I choose to drink human blood, I want it ta be my choice." As Jasper said that I realized I have ripped this coven apart.

Sadly I say, "It is you who decides what to do with your life, if you would like to come with us you are more than welcomed." I then looked at Esme. "I swear I did not come to you to tear your coven and family apart."

"You did not tear this family apart doll, that was all Carlisle's doing." I looked up at Emmett and give a small smile.

It was decided that Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and myself would be leaving. After saying good bye to their family and I saying goodgye to the pack, we jumped on a jet and were on our way to the Volturi. "You should all know that the only king that holds a throne that you know is Caius. Aro is dead and Marcus retired, my first sons are two of the other kids. They are firm but fair leaders, well while I am there anyway. Who knows what kind of trouble they have gotten themselves into since I have been gone. They are a lot like you Emmett, and no you don't have to allow them to call you father. Although Stephen will call you daddy to just get under your skin, he is the youngest after all." I smile thinking about my boys.

"You say youngest, how old is he?" I realize that is the first time Alice has spoken to me, and shyly at that. I give her a soft smile.

"There is no need to be shy young Alice I will not cause you an harm. Hmmmm Stephen is about 2,500 years old give or take a few months." I say while laughing.

The plane finally lands and we are picked up by a limo, I decided to show them the city and where they would be living until they decided to move on. Very few vampires can stay in one place for to long. As we arrive in front of the castle they all gasp.

"It's huge." Ahhh there was the Alice I was hoping for.

"Yes I guess it is rather large, but my family is quite large my dear." I go to walk up the steps when Emmett grabs my arm. He kisses my lips and asks...

"Do you think we could get a puppy?"

Go on and tell me what you think I really want to know. I do love to leave my chapters on a funny note.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lemons are in this chapter you have been warned!**

**BPov**

After the first night in their new home, the Whitlocks as they were now calling themselves, have settled in smoothly. I was learning each of their personalilties much better. Jasper, though not one to speak much, was extremely smart about not just things war, but everything in general. He was extremely intresting to talk about. Alice came of as hyper and she was, but she also had this love of books, that just doesn't seem to fit her. But none the less she has been held up in the vast library. She decided she was going to learn even more languages, so she could read every book in there. But my mate was the most surprising though he was a big child, he loved with all his being. He brought me roses, just because he wanted to see me smile.

I had been in my room by myself most of the the day. Doing paper work and such. Everything seems to pile up when you are away. When there was a knock on my door.

"Yes Emmett?...You know you don't have to knock you can just come on in." He smiles at me as he enters and my heart melts a little more.

"I just did not want to interrupt you if you were up to something important."

"You are way more important than any paper work Emmett." I walked up to him and kissed his lips. I intended for it to be a quick kiss but he grabbed me around the waist and held me close to him.

"Doll I really do not want to rush you, but I want you so bad. The feeling of your touch makes me feel my heart flutter again. I know that is not possible. But with you everything is possible..anything." He kisses me again this time slower, drawing my bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down lightly. I released a moaned. It was like a switch. We locked coal black eyes.

He whispered sweet nothings in to my ear as he undressed me. Who knew my handsome Emmett was so sweet. When I was in nothing but a black panties and bra set, he lowered me to the bed, stepped back and just looked at me.

"You are by far the most beautiful being in the whole world Doll. I am going to treat you and your body like the queen that you are." He undressed himself and crawled up my body, kissing every part of me along the way, he reached my lips and started his journey back down my body. He kissed both of my thighs and with his teeth he tore the panties from my body with a little growl. It was beyond sexy, it caused the heat to settle in my core.

He did the same with bra, later I would be slighly annoyed because they were my favorite set, but while he was doing it, it set my body on fire. The need for him grew and grew to the point I thought I would explode. I reached down and ripped the boxers from his body with a growling moan, that he seemed to like.

I was dripping with need and he sensed that. He aligned himself with my opening and slowly he entered me with a moan. He was ever the gentle mate when he gave me a minute to ajust to his size. I now knew where the saying hung like a horse came from.

His pace at first was slow and steady. We met thrust for thrust. As our moans, growls, and repeated declarations of love grew louder. His speed became faster, his thrusts deeper and harder. We both roared and bit each other when our release hit. It was beyond anything I had ever felt before.

After awhile he pulled out of me and walked into the bathroom. He came back out and washed me up. "I love you to the moon and back Emmett." "And I love you to the sun and back Isabelle."

He curled up in bed with me, just holding me. Every once and awhile he would nuzzle my new mark and make me release a moan to which he would just smirk.

"So doll you never did answer my question...can we get a puppy?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry it took me a while to update I have been working sixteen hour shifts at work...health care for ya. I also have a photoshoot tomorrow so I decided I had sometime so I should post a chapter for you all.**

**BPov**

The day had started out just like any other, but then i got a phone call from the wolf pack.

"Hello Sammy, how are you? Emily? The pack?"

"Belle this isn't a phone call you are going to like. I do not know all the details but what I do know is there is a newborn army heading to Forks and La Push. I was wondering if you could ask the seer, if she knows when, where, and how many are headed our way?" There was silence for a brief moment. So stupid ass vampire is sending newborns towards my family. I swear I will burn wnomever it is to the ground!

With a growl I said "Sam I can do one better I will be coming to you and helping you train for this fight. I will bring everyone I can. Vampire and Shifters alike. They want a war, they will get a war." After talking some more I hung up.

EMPov

I heard the clicking of Belle's heels and I could tell by her steps that she was not happy at all. I stood from my seat in the throne room as Belle entered. Someone had upset her, and they would pay. Before I could even ask what was wrong she started to dish out orders and tell us what has happened.

"Some dip shit has decided to create a newborn army and it's heading for La Push and Forks. Sam is a nervous wreck because he has no idea what he is going to do or the pack. I am going there to help them, you can either come or stay I don't care. But I am not leaving them to fend for themselves. Jane and Alec you are coming with me, the pack needs to learn how to fight through a power of the mind. Demetri and Felix you are coming with us as well. Once we find out who the leader is you can track him Demetri."

If this moment was not so serious I would tell her just how hot she was, when she was being so bossy. But this was a serious moment and my mate needed me. "Belle I will follow you anywhere. Plus I always do love a good fight." I gave her a wink and cracked my knuckles. She gave me a little smirk, not a full blown smile like I had hoped for but it would have to do.

Alice and Jasper stepped up, Alice spoke first and Jasper followed right after. "Miss. Belle I can't really see the future because the pack is involved. But I can tell that there is about thirty newborns. Whoever is turning them and training them is staying out of my visions. So my guess is they at the very least know how my visions work and are working around them. I don't have a date yet, my guess would be I will know a couple days before if I am lucky. I will go to Forks with you."

"As will I darlin', I know newborns and I'll be able to help the wolves train."

I could tell that a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. I knew that her family would help her.

"So I guess it's Forks here we come!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bpov**

The moment the plane touched the ground I made a call to Sam to let him know that we were on our way, we also tried to get ahold of the Cullen's to ask to stay in their house, but there was no answer. After the two phone calls we started running towards Forks, driving would have just to long for my liking.

As we ran Emmett grabbed my hand. He could tell I was worried for the pack, they were apart of my family and now his as well.

When we got close the Forks Jacob and Quil greeted us. They just joined in our run and seemed to calm my nerves some. But I would still be nervous until I saw all the wolves and their imprints.

We entered a clearing and could see all the wolves except Seth, Leah, and Brady. Sam shifted the minute we entered the clearing.

I ran to him and hugged him, "Gods above I was worried sick the whole plain ride. I am assuming that they three missing are with the imprints? Where are Edward, Rosalie, Esme, amd Carlisle? We need a place to stay."

Sam pulled away and smiled at me, "It's good to see you Belle we have missed you so. Seth, Leah, and Brady are with all the imprints. No imprint goes anywhere without a personal guard wolf. Which has us spread pretty thin. As for the remaining Cullen's your guess is as good as mine. It was two days after you left they packed up and left. They made it a point to meet with us to tell us they were leaving. Which in and of itself is weird. They have never done that before with all the times they have been here."

I felt a shift in Jasper's emotions when Sam said that and I realized that he and I had been having the same thought...the Cullen's had to be involved somehow..but how?

I looked at Emmett, "Do you think they would care if we stayed there without them knowing?"

In that moment Emmett gave me a look that I just could not figure it out. "They shouldn't care. Plus we may be able to figure out where they moved to."

"Well it's settled then, so when we are settled all in will you bring the imprints over? I would really like to see them. Or if you are not comfortable with that I could just come see them." I needed to make sure everyone I cared about was okay.

Sam smiles at me. "You know you don't have to ask to come see everyone. I would feel more comfortable with you being in LA Push, but we also need to get to know the vampires that will be helping us."

After everything was ironed out between the pack and I we left for the Cullen house. Which was found empty of the Cullen's but most of their things were still there.

Later on: In Emmett's Bed

EmPov

I inhaled before I began talking. "You think that one of or all of the Cullen's are involved in this newborn problem don't you doll?'

She seemed surprised by this but didn't skip a beat. "I have to think of everything Em, I am not just going to point my finger at any one vampire or coven before I know the facts. However, even you have to admit that they way that they left was odd. They never have left that way before. And I mean Carlisle was not at all happy about me and you. The only thing holding me back right now is the thought that Edward and Carlisle both hate being vampires, so why would either go and make more than they have already."

I had to agree with her on that. For the five decades that I was with the Cullen's we never left Forks the way they did. And something was really off with everything. But I did not want to think that my maker, my family would do something like this. I did not like this at all.

"Well Doll let's get this handled, head home and get me my puppy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPov

I had vampires and wolves out there trying to figure out who was creating these vampires. The Cullen house was empty and we could not find a way to get into contact with them. That had me thinking a lot more about what was going on. But why? Why knowing that Carlisle and Edward both hate this life would they create more vampires? And why would they leave without Emmett knowing where they were going? I mean he was their "family" right? Something just does not seem completely right about any of this. What was I missing?

"Doll what are you thinking about so hard over there?" Emmett asks.

I smile at him "What kind of puppy did you want?" The look of per joy on his face helped ease my mind just a little bit.

"Are you sure Doll? I mean I have a few thoughts on what kind I want and I know we would have to get it young so that it would not be afraid of us. Do you think you could change a dog into a vampire?"

"I don't know Em. I mean anything is possible. But that isn't the question is it. What kind of puppy do you want babe?" He remained silent for a beat or two. He was really thinking hard about this.

"I was thinking about the Dogo Argentino. They are pure white, powerful, and protective. But they can also be great family dogs. What do you think?"

I smiled even wider than before he really had thought about this a lot.

"I think it's a great idea baby."

Somewhere outside of Seattle

CPov

As much as I hated being a vampire, I knew I was morally better than any other vampire out there. I have never tasted human blood. So I decided to build myself a newborn army to over throw the Volturi. They not only feed from humans, but their stupid little queen took my son away and turned him against all I have taught him. I always had a fleeting thought that Jsper would go back..but my sweet sweet Alice had never crossed my mind.

Edward decided he could not turn anyone and said he could not help me. However, he did tell me he would not stop me either by going to the Volturi. I got some vampires I have met throughout the years to help by telling them that the Volturi took Jasper, Alice, and Emmett against their will. Saying I had to much power in my coven.

Sure these other vampires were a little thrown off by the newborns, but I played off as me being driven for revenge. Now all I had to do was not make any decisions that would show Alice that I was involved.

"Carlisle honey are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean not only will they have The Volturi but the wolves as well. And when Garrett and the others find out that you are lying they will turn against us." My sweet Esme said.

"Darling, they won't find out till their heads are being ripped from their heads. The wolves will be there yes but we know their weaknesses...their imprints"


End file.
